2007 Easter event
Het Easter Event 2007 liep van 2 tot 15 april. De beloning was een Chicken set. Verloop van het Easter event De Easter bunny heeft Diango gevraagd Chocolate rabbits te halen. Hij heeft echter per ongeluk Chocolate kebbits in plaats van rabbits gehaald. Deze zijn nu ontsnapt en het is jouw taak ze terug naar de Easter Rabbit te brengen. Om te beginnen, praat met de Easter Rabbit, zuid van Falador en ten noorden van Rimmington. De kebbits pakken Eerst moet je 10 chocolate kebbits vangen voor de Easter Bunny. Ze zitten nu ondergronds, in de gangen van de Easter Bunny. Ga in de rabbit hole naast de Easter Bunny en vang 10 kebbits die hier verspreid in de gangen zitten. Ga wanneer je er 10 hebt naar de kebbit chute en de deur met een konijn op, ten noorden van de ingang van de gangen. Gebruik 'use' op de 10 kebbits en dan op de rabbit chute. Ga nu door de deur. Bowling Nu zal je 4 naar onder rollende gangen zien, met in het midden van de put chocolate kebbits. Bij elke gang liggen ook eggs. Deze eggs moeten worden gebruikt als bowlingballen. Om te bowlen, neem je eggs (eieren) van de stapel. Ga dan boven de gang staan, richt op de kebbits en bowl. Je egg zal naar onder rollen en als je chocolate kebbits hebt geraakt, liggen er nu enchanted chocolate chunks. Deze chocolate chunks moet je oprapen. In totaal moeten er 10 kebbits geraakt worden, voor 10 chocolate chunks. Geef deze 10 chunks aan de Easter Bunny, en je zal Chicken feet en Chicken legs krijgen. De Rabbit mould halen De Easter Bunny wilt nu dat je nog een ding doet: een Rabbit mould halen. Hiervoor krijg je een magic egg om een klein gat binnen te gaan. Ga naast het gat staan en eet het egg, en je verandert in een klein konijn. Je zal terug normaal worden als je de grot waar je nu ingaat verlaat. In de grot waar je nu bent zijn verschillende rabbit holes, waarmee je uitkomt op verschillend plaatsen van een cabbage weide van een zekere boer Nigel. Wanneer Nigel een konijn zag in zijn wei, sloeg hij hen waardoor je terug in de grot uitkwam. Een van de rabbit holes brengt je naar de rabbit mould. Wanneer je deze hebt kan je teruggaan naar de Easter Bunny voor nog een beloning. Beloning De beloning van dit event was een Chicken set. De volledige set bevat: Het Flap emote zal er ook anders uitzien als je de volledige Chicken set draagt. Je krijgt ook het Bunny-hop emote als je dit nog niet had van het vorige Easter Event. Wanneer je je Chicken set verliest of vernietigd, kan je ze terugkrijgen van Diango in Draynor Village. Het kan ook in een toy box van een Player-owned house worden gestopt.The items can be retrieved by from Diango in Draynor Village if lost or destroyed. Categorie:Easter Categorie:Holiday event en:2007 Easter event